Little Kittens Bring lots of Love!
by ArcticArianna
Summary: America, The amazing boyfriend he is, find's a little orange and white kitten he gives to England as a christmas gift. England more then likes the kitten. Fluffy/Story is better the summary/Cat!USxCat!UK/USxUK


Little Kittens bring Lots of Love.

America's POV:

I walked down the snowy streets of London heading back to my 'sweeties' house. (even though he hates when I call him that but whatever.)

I walked on the sidewalk breathing in the cold winter air. Nothing seamed to be breaking my boredom, yes I was bored, shocker. That was until I saw something interesting out of the corner of my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks to stare at the small object.

"Hey there little cutie." I knelt down and picked up the tiny silky haired kitten. His fur was a silky white that matched the snow he was in, but their were patches of vibrant orange that stood out quite nicely against the , he was in the snow, alone freezing, but he was breathing. Thank god.

I opened my winter coat and put him against my chest inside. I made sure to hold onto that spot as I continued on my way home.

England's POV:

I sat on the couch snuggled in a blanket watching some Christmas movie America left on before he went out to the store. He was staying over for Christmas, and he brought his cat. I didn't mind of course, he was so cute. Like right now, Americat, as he was called, was cuddled on my lap lightly breathing. His hair was so soft. It was a plush white but around his neck was a somewhat Dooley grey fur that matched his tail perfectly.

"Mrow." He stood in my lap and looked up at me. I smiled lightly petting his head and back. He was a good boy, I was surprised at how much he ate though, well then again he was Americas cat... He even had Americas Nantucket come to think of it. Which was wired because it was his dirty blond and everything, his eyes matched his owners too. I smiled at the thought of americas eyes. N-not like I think about his red or anything!

America's POV:

I smiled down at the little kitten in my jacket. I stopped at another store on the way to get a little red bow to wrap around the kittens neck. Which was an awesome idea because it was Christmas eve. The little cat would be perfect for England, he even shared his eyebrows, as weird as that sounds...

But what I really liked about the little guy was his emerald green eyes, just like a certain little blond.

I turned into England's walkway and made my way to the front porch. Before I went in I made sure the cat was okay, which he was. I fumbled with the key and then opened the door. I entered the house slowly knowing England was probably still on the couch where I left him. And then, just as I entered the living room I saw iggy just where I knew he'd be, seated on the red couch with my cat on his lap. Just when I made toward him, thinking he was sleeping his head shot up.

England's POV:

I looked up to where America was standing. He looked a little snug with a grin on his face, so I was just a little but scared of what he'd done. Just when I opened my mouth I noticed a large lump in his famous bomber jacket.

I raised a brow thinking 'what the bloody hell?' And then actually spoke.

"What the bloody hell?" I looked at his face that still had a grin Stretched from ear to ear.

"What?" He asked innocently when he obviously knew what I was referring to because his grin had widened.

"Oh yes, What indeed." I laughed sarcastically. "Alfred, what do you have in your shirt?" I became serious though I still wore a small smile.

"Oh you mean this shirt." He pointed to his shirt grin widening even more. (If possible?)

"Yes, you git, that shirt." I was losing my patience. "Come on Alfred. What is it?"

He chuckled lightly, much to my annoyance, before slowly pealing open his sipper. He grabbed something fluffy out of his jacket and into his hands. He placed it on my lap. I looked down at it before my eyes widened in realization.

There sat a little orange and whit kitten. He stared up at me meekly. His big green eyes, much like my own, glistened as I met his stare. A little red ribbon tied neatly in a bow adorned his neck loosely. I picked him up and held him close to my face. He leaned in and sniffed my nose. I looked up to America wearing a shocked expression.

He smiled sweetly at me and chuckled.

"Do you like him?" He asked.

I leaned up and kissed him shortly,my cheeks burned but I was so shocked at Americas romantic actions that I didn't bother to hide it. He Escher into my lap to pet the new kitten. I looked up and smiled.

"Where did you get him?" I asked. No further emotion was in the question due to the fact I was still happy.

"I found him on the side of a building freezing to death." Alfred looked at the cat. "He's like a little soldier."

I smiled."Who would leave such a cute little baby out in the snow?" I hugged the animal to my chest lovingly. He met my gaze again our matching green eyes glistening together.

I heard Alfred laugh and looked back up.

"What?" I asked.

"Your such a girl." He chuckled taking off his gloves. My moment of happiness vanished.

"Shutup, stupid git." I warned cradling the cat as if it were a child.

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed sitting down next to me.

I looked into my arms to see Americat had his two front paws on my arms that held my kitten as he peaked over. I smiled. "Americat, this is my cat." I spoke petting his head.

"What are you gonna name him?" America asked, but as I went to speak I was cut off."You should name him something like mixed with England and something cat like."

I rolled my eyes. But, really, that sounded kind of cute. I took the thought to mind and numerous names popped through my head. I smiled down at the kitten as a rather cute name hit me.

"Nyangland." I smiled.

I heard another laugh Dom next to me and saw America with his head thrown back laughing. "What?" I asked. Didn't we go through this already?

"Nyangland? Really?" His laughter died down as I stepped on his foot.

"I think it's cute. That's his name so shut up you tosser." I pouted. The cat leaped out of my arms onto the couch. Americat moved towards the smaller kitten and sniffed him. Then pulled back to look up at me. I smiled down at him and he turned back to Nyangland, he licked the smaller's nose cutely.

"Aw." I said forgetting who I was with momentarily. I sighed thinking laughter would start up again but when I turned to Alfred. A wet tongue licked my face.

I pulled back and glared at him through my blush.

America's POV:

I smirked at Arthur who looked like he had a fever his face was burning so red. To my surprise he leaned into my chest on the couch we where on. Something was mumbled into my chest because I faintly heard something and vibrating on my flannel shirt.

"What?" I asked looking down at Arthur who stared up from my chest still blushing.

"T-Thank you for the kitten." He stuttered, much to my liking, and snuggled back into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around him abd leaned back with Artie in my arms. The cats found their way into Arthurs lap and we all sat together.

The next morning was peaceful. Until Artie freaked out because of what he caught the cats doing.

**Authors note: (Giggle) So Uhm yeah! Wellp this is kinda sort maybe a Christmas fic? Just because I was playing Nyan cat (Amazingness) and saw a bunch pics of Americat and 'Nyangland' yerp made up a beast name right? Please review they inspire my writing and yeah...**

**Love, USUKLOVEGURL-**


End file.
